Cinta di Musim Kabut
by Arizona Renichi
Summary: Kelupaan membawa benda XXXXX membuat Midorima akhirnya malah mencium aroma Takao sepanjang hari ini, begitu dekat dengan hidung dan mulutnya membuat Midorima mabuk kepayang. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih indah lagi. Bahkan ini lebih memabukan daripada kisah cinta di drama Turki favoritnya. Sepertinya ada cinta yang mulai bersemi di musim kabut (asap) ini. Review please!


**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Minim Conversation, dll**

 **.**

 **Cinta di Musim Kabut**

 **Cast : Midorima Shintarou & Takao Kazunari**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini hari pertama untuk seorang Midorima Shintarou menjadi siswa di _Shuutoku High_ , bisa kau bayangkan betapa bangganya ia dengan seragam barunya yang nyaris lebih mirip pakaian berkabung daripada seragam sekolah ini, dari tadi yang ia lakukan hanya berdiri menghadap cermin super besar di kamarnya, sesekali terlihat ia merapikan sisiran rambut dan memperbaiki letak kacamata yang sebenarnya tidak terlihat bergeser sedikitpun. "Ah, _perfect_ ," ucapnya dalam hati. Tanpa disadari bahwa ia sudah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kalau kalian menduga ia melupakan _lucky item_ – nya maka kalian salah besar, karena saat ini ia sudah mengantongi _lucky item_ – nya hari ini yang menurut _Oha – Asa_ merupakan cincin perak bertahtakan batu _Red Borneo_. Jadi, apa sesuatu yang penting itu? Kita lihat saja nanti sampai Midorima menyadarinya sendiri.

 **.**

Kini Midorima sudah berdiri di depan bangunan _Shuutoku High_ yang super megah yang sayangnya hampir tidak terlihat sama sekali. Padahal semalam Midorima sudah berkhayal berdiri di depan gedung megah ini dan mengucapkan kata – kata motivasi untuk dirinya sendiri seperti orang- orang yang sering ia lihat dan melangkah dengan pasti menuju kelas barunya ( yang dalam hal ini sedikit banyak dipengaruhi oleh drama – drama dan FTV – FTV ). Karena saking semangatnya dengan status barunya sebagai seorang siswa SMA, ia sampai lupa bahwa sekarang kotanya tercinta ini sedang diselimuti kabut asap. Maka dengan semangat yang hampir setengahnya hilang ditelan kabut, Midorima melanjutkan langkah menuju kelas barunya.

 **.**

Seperti biasa kelas saat ini masih didominasi oleh cewek – cewek berisik, Midorima sedikit maklum karena sama seperti dirinya, mungkin cewek – cewek itu kelewat _excited_ dengan status barunya sebagai siswa SMA. Ia hanya diam di tempat duduknya yang kebetulan bisa dipilih secara _random_ – atau lebih tepatnya – siapa cepat dia dapat sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan gaje teman – teman di kelasnya sampai tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah lagu yang secara sengaja diputar oleh seorang cewek di kelasnya _"...oh masih adakah cinta yang abadi menyatukan dua hati saling isi..."_ yang kemudian melahirkan obrolan baru diantara cewek – cewek tersebut.

Midorima pun mulai malas mendengarkannya, bukan karena dia tidak suka mereka membicarakan drama percintaan yang sedang _booming_ saat ini, tapi karena mereka lebih banyak sok taunya. Midorima jelas lebih tau tentang drama itu dan lagu tadi, oh, sungguh tidak asing di telinganya, karena setiap ada kesempatan ia pasti akan mendengarkannya, atau sekedar bernyanyi kecil. Kadang lagu tersebut membuat ia berdelusi, seolah – olah ia yang menjadi pemeran utama dalam drama tersebut. Sebagai pemeran utama pria? _Hell No!_ Karena dalam hatinya Midorima justru mendambakan memiliki kekasih seperti pemeran utama pria di drama tersebut. Tapi ini rahasia, lho.

 **.**

Jujur saja Midorima menyesal ia datang terlalu cepat dari waktu yang dijadwalkan, terlebih dalam suasana kabut asap seperti ini, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu berekspektasi tinggi. Selama hampir satu jam sudah ia duduk di kelas ini, dan mendengarkan cuap – cuap cewek – cewek di kelasnya. Di luar kelas asap malah semakin parah jadi tidak ada pilihan lain selain diam di sini, dan saat ini ia merutuki kebodohannya yang lupa membawa masker. Alhasil, saat ini Midorima sudah hampir megap – megap karena kebanyakan menghirup udara tidak sehat.

 **.**

Tiba – tiba suara berisik cewek – cewek itu berhenti. Midorima pikir mungkin ada guru yang datang akhirnya ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu masuk, tapi ternyata yang muncul di sana malah seorang remaja laki – laki dengan rambut hitam, lurus, dan berkilaunya yang dengan senyum ramah menyapa seisi kelas (walaupun pemuda itu memakai masker pokoknya Midorima tahu kalau dia tersenyum TITIK ) dan melangkah ke arah Midorima.

"Aduh, kok jadi _nervous_ sih?" batin Midorima sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresi _cool-_ nya.

Pemuda yang baru datang tadi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah kiri Midorima, dengan mengulurkan tangan ia memperkenalkan diri, "Hai, salam kenal, aku Takao Kazunari, mohon bantuannya," ucapnya masih dengan senyum.

Midorima yang masih terkaget – kaget hanya membalas dengan perkataan, "Salam kenal, aku Midorima Shintarou."

Dengan salah tingkah Midorima mulai mencari kesibukan. Bagaimana tidak salah tingkah kalau dari tadi Takao selalu melempar pandangan ke arahnya. Midorima mencoba bersikap seolah – olah tidak sadar. Sampai akhirnya Takao memandanginya semakin intens.

"Memangnya ada apa di wajahku? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu terus sedari tadi?" tanyanya tidak tahan.

Takao tersenyum lagi dan Midorima mulai tidak tahan untuk mencubit gemas kedua pipi pria ini.

"Aku hanya kagum, kamu kok tahan nggak pakai masker?"

Midorima melongo.

"Nih, kalau mau aku kasih, kebetulan bawa lebih," tutur Takao lagi seraya menyerahkan satu masker pada Midorima dan tanpa banyak kata Midorima langsung mengenakan masker tersebut. Sedikit mengernyitkan dahi Midorima menatap ke arah Takao.

Dengan tampang tidak bersalah Takao berkata, " _Sorry_ ya, kalau ada bau – bau aneh, tadi sempat kelupaan buat lap keringat kirain saputangan."

Dan dengan cepat Midorima menyahut, _"It's ok."_ Karena sejujurnya tidak ada yang salah dengan masker itu, hanya saja ia mencium parfum beraroma _cherry_ yang lengket di masker tersebut, dan waktu Takao bilang itu bekas keringatnya maka dengan senang hati Midorima menerimanya karena hanya dengan mendengarnya Midorima merasa pernafasannya sudah jauh lebih lepas.

Mencium aroma Takao sepanjang hari ini, begitu dekat dengan hidung dan mulutnya membuat Midorima mabuk kepayang. Dia tak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih indah lagi. Bahkan ini lebih memabukan daripada kisah cinta di drama Turki favoritnya. Sepertinya ada cinta yang mulai bersemi di musim kabut (asap) ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

A/N : Kembali lagi satu cerita saya persembahkan buat ultimate OTP tercinta ini. Maafkan jika cerita dengan tokoh dua orang ini selalu diselimuti unsur baper yang cukup kental dan berakhir dengan kesan gaje. So, jejak berupa kesan, kritik, dan saran yang membangun sangat diharapkan. Arigatou ^^

Sejujurnya saya gak pernah nonton sama sekali drama Turki itu dan lagu itu cuma pernah dengar 15 detik coveran temen di ig, so pengetahuan saya terbatas hanya sampai lirik lagu yang saya cantumkan di cerita ini. Hahaha akhir kata jaga kesehatan buat teman – teman yang tempat tinggalnya diselimuti kabut asap. Jangan sampai jodoh anda makin tidak terlihat.


End file.
